1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for defining a discrete space for a specific, temporary purpose. The apparatus described is a floored, portable, modular, convertible, collapsible three-sided embrasure constructed from one or more pieces of rigid, structural material, positionable and free-standing on a support surface without formal assembly at the point of usage. Further, the apparatus is of unit construction, making it simple to manufacture, decorate, set up, use and fold or break down for compact storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Screens and displays are commonly used in retail sales and trade shows to delineate limited areas for singular uses, most often to present products or services to potential users or buyers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,020, issued May 23, 1995, to inventor Stanley A. Crane, describes one such simple display. This display provides only two sides, and lacks a floor and other features which might further set off the area it is intended to define, or provide structural integrity. Further, this display provides no integrated means to secure it in an open or erected position. Embellishments to this and similar basic designs, such as shelves and literature holders, add utility and function to such displays, but complicate manufacturing, assembly and set up/break down operations. Where there exists a need to provide a temporary display or screen which can be easily and quickly dismantled and compactly stored, these embellished designs fall short due to their complexity.
What is needed, then, is a design which better defines a discrete space for a definite temporary purpose, supporting additional features while preserving simplicity and ease of manufacturing, assembly, use and storage. The design should also provide an integrated means for securing the display or screen in its opened or erected position, while addressing the need for the apparatus to be easily and quickly folded into a compact, readily transported, reusable package.